


Angsty sander sides oneshots (requests open!!)

by Cat_boy_virgil



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_boy_virgil/pseuds/Cat_boy_virgil
Summary: Angsty/hurt-comfort sander sides oneshots!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	Angsty sander sides oneshots (requests open!!)

-ships I will do-  
Prinxety  
Logicality  
Demus  
Analogical  
Moxeity  
Intrulogical  
Moduke  
Moceit 

-ships I won’t do-  
Roceit  
Anxceit  
Remrom  
Loceit  
Dukexeity  
Any Thomas x side ship

I’m not doing any oneshots were a character kills them self’s . I’m not doing any where a character dies ether. I’m cool with unsympathetic sides but I kinda hate unsympathetic Patton/unsympathetic Virgil-. I Would love some angsty requests!


End file.
